User blog:MrFanboy24601/Updates On Final Hope
((Taken from the GvF Official Discord Server)) ((Hope's point of view)) In my nightmare, I'm back in my quarters. Unable to control my own body, I seem to be playing Minecraft Crafting Dead. I see out of the corner of my eye the date: April 29, 2019. The day the 4th's base was overrun with furries. I wanted to scream to myself to announce to the people that furries were coming, but I was helpless to change the past. As I continue to play around, I didn't notice the red alert sent by the first floor until it was too late. I hear screams, and I finally start to send S.O.S. messages to my peers. This moment still haunts me to this day, so of course, I am still scared. I start to sweat buckets, myself and the past me, as I start to worry for my men. As I hear a bang down the hall, I realize that they have breached the Private's living quarters. Quickly shutting down my computer, I grab a match and I toss the lit match into my firepit. I grabbed my vital plans, knowing that if the furries got a hold of them, the war's outcome can be changed. Throwing them into the pit, I hear a banging at my door, and a C4 being planted on the door. With the few seconds I have before they breach my door, I grab my spare pistol, and prepare for the worst. The moment the furries came, I started to shoot until I'm out, and then I'm tackled by a ton of furries. I scream my head off. I then move into a black abyss, still screaming, despite the fact that I probably was in a different setting. When I finally stop screaming, the room starts illuminating, until the room is fully lit. There's around a thousand men surrounding me, with bullets and knife wounds and shrapnel covering them. With a shock, I realize that these were probably the men that have died for me. Losing all my emotional protection, I let a wave of emotion drown me in feelings, not really knowing how to feel. I fall into despair until I fall into a deep sleep ---- ''My nightmares have been getting worse, the furry attack on the 4th's HQ being a starting point for all of my nightmares. My heartbeat has been irregular ever since I've fallen into my coma. My breathing requires pure oxygen, and I can't breathe on my own. Screaming my lungs off whenever due to the nightmares I've been experiencing, it requires restraints to prevent me to shake in my coma and knock everything over. The doctors have no clue how to heal me, and they have yet to be able to contact any of my friends due to the security on my phone, which had recently died. I keep on muttering in my sleep, sometimes muttering about the war, other times talking about other things. Mostly consisting of death and childhood sadness. The papers on me have been filled up with notes by doctors, ideas on how to knock me out of my coma, how loud my screams have been, and my brain patterns. Ever since the second nightmare, I've had high blood pressure. Multiple times I've tried to escape, but I seem to always seem to return after leaving the room like there's a leash on me. Letters and messages and telegraphs have been sent to anywhere that they think I'm related to, but to no avail. But now, another nightmare has begun for me. I wake up back to my office, but this time, the nightmare morphs back into the Infinity War on Retard Hill. I see myself charge the hill, leading a bunch of men to their deaths. I want to scream at myself that this isn't worth it, that the carpet bombers are coming, but I can't find my voice. I watch in horror as the bombers pretty much nuke my men to their deaths. Finally, I find my voice and scream in horror in a black void. '' Category:Blog posts